


The Spanking

by SeverusSnapeFan



Series: The Trials and Desperation of Spider-Man [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Desperation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Omorashi, Spanking, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25107025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverusSnapeFan/pseuds/SeverusSnapeFan
Summary: Peter’s eyes widened because what the hell had he done? “No Daddy, it’s okay, I’ll go stand in the corner right now, I promise,” the little boy pleaded out, trying to pull away from the man to go do just that.“Oh no, the option for corner time is now void, besides didn’t you say that was a baby punishment anyway?” Tony pointed out, he was feeling a little petty because thanks to Peter they were both in situations they didn’t want to be in.“I didn’t mean it Daddy, please I’ll go stand in the corner right now. Please don’t spank me,” Peter whimpered out, already starting to cry even before his father had settled onto his chair.
Relationships: Jarvis (Iron Man movies) & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: The Trials and Desperation of Spider-Man [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1053320
Comments: 17
Kudos: 82





	The Spanking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Star_less](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_less/gifts).



> I usually write RP’s in my spare time, but one of my partners is really sick and the other one is..well frankly put she’s tired of me, I burn her out. That kind of hurts, but I’m an angst writer so I can handle a lot of hurt. But anyway I suddenly have a lot of free time, and a lot of wandering thoughts. So if you have a story you want written just leave it as a comment below. 
> 
> This story was written for someone after a conversation a few months ago, she probably doesn’t even remember it but this is for her, hope I did it good. 
> 
> Oh yeah, if you haven’t read the tags, this contains spanking

Peter stepped out of the elevator onto the penthouse floor, noting immediately that Tony wasn’t up here. He wasn’t really surprised as it was Thursday and he normally didn’t come on this day but his Aunt May had to work an unexpected double shift and wouldn’t be home until Friday morning at the earliest. And while he felt pretty grown up and responsible thanks to his Spidey powers he was happy that she had called Tony.

He didn’t want to stay in their apartment alone all night and fend for himself. He kicked off his shoes before dropping his back pack by the floor before heading into the kitchen to get himself a snack.

He wasn’t sure what he was hungry for but as he opened up the refrigerator and saw the left over pizza box in it, he grinned and took it out. “Jackpot,” he said out happily as he got a plate so he could warm it up.

“Sir, the child has arrived and is currently having a snack of the leftover pizza from last night,” JARVIS said through the earpiece.

Tony furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as he glanced over at the calendar on the wall in the R&D lab. “He doesn’t usually come today, what’s happened?”

“You remember the message that his Aunt left you this morning about her double shift. She will not be home until Tomorrow morning, and you said you were happy to help out,” JARVIS reminded his creator.

“Oh yeah,” Tony said out slowly, he briefly remembered that. “Okay, let him know where I am if he asks and that I’ll be up in about an hour or so,” he instructed.

“Of course sir,” JARVIS said out easily before he turned to relay the message.

Peter grinned softly to himself, he was right Tony was somewhere in the lower levels of the tower. He was fine, he was 11 after all, and he could take care of himself. As he brought the plate of reheated pizza to the table, he took a seat wondering what he wanted to do. He needed to fix his web shooters, and this was the perfect time to do it.

He also wanted to check out Tony’s lab in more detail. The majority of the time, he was limited in what he could touch as the billionaire was weird when they were in the lab together. He didn’t let Peter out of his sight, like he was afraid he was going to break something or get hurt.

Which was ridiculous as Peter wasn’t a baby. He ate his pizza in record time, just excited to head down to the lab by himself for once. Sometimes Tony left him in there sometimes, so this was basically it. He wondered if he should ask, but JARVIS would do that. He could be a snitch sometimes.

Peter jumped off the chair, and headed towards the elevator pushing the button for the lab. Once the elevator opened on the floor, he confidently put his hand on the biometric reader, grinning as the doors opened up for him.

“Sir the child is in your lab,” JARVIS informed his creator as was his protocols.

“Okay, what’s he doing?” Tony said out slowly. He didn’t have an issue with Peter in his lab, he would prefer the boy asked before he went in but he would talk too him about that later on tonight.

“He is heading towards his own workstation, I believe he will be doing updates on his web shooters,” JARVIS explained.

“Oh that’s fine Jay, keep an eye on him,” Tony said easily before he turned his attention back to one his younger scientists.

“Will do sir,” JARVIS promised before turning his eye so to speak back on the child.

Peter headed over to the mini fridge so he could grab a drink, and on his way back to his workstation he glanced over on his father’s workspace to see his gloved gauntlets just sitting on the desk. He wasn’t allowed to touch the Iron Man armor. Sometimes he was allowed to help upgrade it a bit.

And even though he had his own suit, the armor was way cooler then his. He cracked his can open before taking a swig of the cold fizzy beverage, before he deliberately turned to head back to his own work station. He set the soda on the table and tried to focus on his web shooters, but the pair of gauntlets were teasing him.

Why were they even there? What was wrong with them? He bit his lip, as he contemplated going over there just to look. Before he could even make one move in that direction he was reminded that he wasn’t alone.

“Your vitals indicate that you are up to no good young sir,” JARVIS said truthfully.

“What does that even mean?” Peter scoffed out, trying to keep his heart from pounding too fast.

“It means you’re either planning to do something you shouldn’t be doing or about to do it,” JARVIS answered out bluntly.

“Oh,” Peter said slowly, well JARVIS had hit the nail on the head then.

“Whatever you’re thinking of doing, I suggest you don’t,” JARVIS said warningly.

“I’m not thinking of doing anything,” Peter said knowing that his window of opportunity was quickly being shuttered the longer JARVIS continued talking. With that thought in mind, he had made his mind up and started making his way to his father’s workstation.

“What are you doing? Do I need to alert your father?” JARVIS said in a warning tone.

“No, I’m not doing anything I just want to look at something,” Peter said out quickly, as he picked up his pace and came to a stop directly in front of the table. Even though he knew his father wasn’t near here, he still glanced around to make sure before he slipped one hand into a the gloved gauntlet, doing the same to the other.

“Young sir, please put your father’s gauntlets down, they are not a toy,” JARVIS said firmly.

“Sir, you need to get to your lab, the child is playing with the gauntlets you are experimenting with,” the A.I. Informed his creator seriously. They weren’t connected to his main frame, so JARVIS couldn’t even disable them.

“What?” Tony said in surprise before pulling out his phone to call his son.

“Chill out JARVIS, I’m not going to break them. I just wanted to try them on,” Peter said out truthfully before he put up his left hand and opened his hand, and made the sound his father’s gauntlets usually made with his mouth. He felt just like Iron Man! He assumed they were deactivated as the left one wasn’t working. He glanced over as his phone suddenly rang and he knew it was his father. JARVIS had snitched on him.

Knowing that the man was probably on his way up right now, he put both his hands together like he had seen his father do and opened both hands and was thrown back from the force as a large combined beam suddenly shot out of the gauntlets. Peter screamed in pure terror as he found himself unable to get the gloves apart, as the beam tore through his fathers lab. Even as the sprinklers came on to put out the flames the power beams continued to shoot out.

“Daddy!” The Eleven year old wailed out, before finally managing to pull off the gloves. He dove into the small bathroom and shut the door behind him, his little heart frantically pounding in his chest.

“Code Red, Black and Code Underoos!” JARVIS said before a loud alarm, that sounded like a fire alarm suddenly started going off.

“What is going on JARVIS?” Tony said his heart jumping in his throat as he raced towards the elevator. “Where is he?” He asked, his fragile heart beating frantically as the elevator raced towards his personal lab.

“He grabbed the gauntlets you were experimenting with and is currently in the process of burning the lab down with him in it,” JARVIS said directly.

“Mother fucker,” Tony swore out, impatiently waiting as the elevator made it to his lab floor. He was thankful that JARVIS had the doors to his lab open, noting the smokiness as well as the small flames that DUM-E was currently in the process of putting out. He could see Peter anywhere.

“Where is he JARVIS?” He repeated out, feeling like he was about to be sick. There was no way his kid was okay, especially after seeing the damage to his lab.There was scorch marks everywhere and Peter’s workstation was burned to a crisp.

“He’s unhurt and safe,” JARVIS was quick to assure his creator. “He’s taken refuge in the small bathroom.

Tony felt like he might pass out from the adrenaline coursing through his body at this point in time. He made his way over to the bathroom and pulled the door open. He didn’t say anything, just taking in the sight of his little boy, terrified out of his mind but unhurt like JARVIS had stated.

Peter was shaking violently when his father opened the door, staring at the man with wide eyes full of terror. “I..I’m s-s-s-so s-s-s-sorry,” He somehow managed to stutter out, he felt so out of control. He had never felt such raw fear like that before.

Tony was livid, once he realized that Peter was not hurt and was going to be okay. But there would be time for punishment after he had comforted his son. The boy was trembling so hard, his teeth were chattering. “Come here honey,” he said as he held his arm out inviting the little boy in for a hug.

Peter didn’t allow himself to overthink it and simply ran into the man’s arms for that comfort. He vaguely could hear JARVIS and his father talking but he was so not there to understand it.

He knew his father was swaying him in his arms, and they were moving out of the lab and to the elevator. He wondered where they were going, but just enjoyed the ride once he realized the further away from the lab they got the calmer he was getting. By the time they arrived at his father’s study, he was back to his normal self. He was prepared to get in trouble, he just didn’t know what his father had in store for him.

Tony set his son on his feet after he shut the door of the study behind them. He then walked over to his desk and took a seat, sighing softly as he wondered what he was going to do about this. He placed his head in his hands, trying to calm himself, he was so very angry. 

Peter stood in the middle of the study for a moment, before getting a bit impatient because his father had yet to say anything apart from what he had said down in the lab. What was going on? “What are we doing?”

Tony raised his head up and narrowed his eyes at his son, because his question was very unwanted. That being said, he needed some time to think about the situation as a whole, not to mention so did his child.

“Go stand in the corner please,” Tony told Peter quietly.

Peter shook his head in disbelief, and crossed his arms. “No way, that’s a baby’s punishment, and I’m not a baby. I’m a big boy, and I want a big boy punishment,” he said out toughly.

Tony put his hand over his eyes, praying to Thor to give him some mental strength because this kid(his kid) was clearly possessed. Peter had never ever talked back to him like that, was this what May meant when he said that he was testing him?

“I don’t care what you are, just go get your behind in the corner right now,” he said out carefully.

“No, I don’t want to stand in the corner and you can’t make me. You can’t make me do anything,” Peter taunted. He didn’t know where this attitude was coming from, but it felt good at the moment, he felt in total control. It was a very nice change from that fear he had felt about fifteen minutes or so ago.

Tony breathed out deeply, making sure to keep his tone calm, and his frustrations away as he looked at his child. He clasped his hands together and put them in front of his mouth for a moment as he looked back at his child.

“I’m going to tell you one more time, to go face the corner and if you don’t, I can guarantee you that you won’t like the consequences of your inactions,” Tony said out in a very dangerously calm tone.

Peter could feel his senses tingling but they weren’t like they did when he was fighting bad guys. Because he knew he wasn’t in any danger from Tony, what was the man even going on about. It didn’t matter because whatever it was, he wasn’t doing it. “No,” Peter said out enunciating it slowly.

“You were warned,” Tony said with a dark chuckle because had been hoping that Peter would take the easy road but it wasn’t happening today. He sighed before he got up out of his chair and walked over to his son. He ignored his son’s wide eyes, before he grabbed his child’s arm, spun him around and gave him quick but firm swat on his backside.

Peter gasped out when he was grabbed and a yelp escaped him as he registered the hit on his bottom. Regret and dread suddenly filled his tummy as he looked at his father’s calm face. “Ouch,” he said out softly, his free hand going to rub the sore spot.

“I was trying to let you off easy, because this was a first offense. Even though you knew better then to be in my lab by yourself, I allowed it because I knew you were responsible.That was my mistake, I won’t be making it again. But then you almost got hurt fooling around with something you had no business touching. And I was going to let it go with a warning and some corner time. But you want to do this the hard way, that’s fine, that was your choice,” Tony lectured out calmly before he started walking back to his chair, keeping his grip on his child’s arm.

Peter’s eyes widened because what the hell had he done? “No Daddy, it’s okay, I’ll go stand in the corner right now, I promise,” the little boy pleaded out, trying to pull away from the man to go do just that.

“Oh no, the option for corner time is now void, besides didn’t you say that was a baby punishment anyway?” Tony pointed out, he was feeling a little petty because thanks to Peter they were both in situations they didn’t want to be in.

“I didn’t mean it Daddy, please I’ll go stand in the corner right now. Please don’t spank me,” Peter whimpered out, already starting to cry even before his father had settled onto his chair.

“This is the consequence of your inactions earlier kiddo. You made your bed, and now its time to sleep in it,”Tony said out dryly before he lifted his son and laid him over his lap. “Why are you about to get this spanking?”

Peter laid on his father’s lap defeated, he definitely didn’t like this consequence, in fact he hated it and it hadn’t even started yet. He gulped audibly as he held onto his father’s pants leg. “For not listening to you and going into the lab without you. And almost burning it down and getting hurt,” the little boy whimpered out, his heart thudding painfully in his chest in anticipation.

“That’s four things you need work on, I’m going to give 6 swats because for almost getting hurt deserves 2 and for not listening deserves 2 as well. You need to have your listening ears on kiddo, the rules are there to keep you safe,” Tony said out quietly. “This is going to hurt me much more then this is going to hurt you kiddo. Maybe in the future you can spare us both from this pain by doing what I say the first time,” he added out before he brought his hand firmly down on his son’s clothed backside.

When Peter felt the first swat hit his bum, he wondered as the pain registered and he gave a tearful yelp, how on earth this was hurting his father. After all his Daddy wasn’t the one being hit, Peter was.

“I’m spanking you because you are not to disobey the rules just because you don’t like them, or feel like it. You’re life matters as well as everyone else’s, More so in my eyes. We do not get an attitude with Daddy and nor be disrespectful when he is only looking out for you and he loves you. He didn’t deserve that, and you owe Daddy an apology,” Tony said out calmly as he made sure to get his son’s sit spots so he could feel it even after the punishment was done.

“I’m sorry Daddy, owwie, I didn’t mean it oww,” Peter was blubbering out, he felt awful. On top of this horrible spanking, his father was laying the guilt on pretty thickly and he felt just terrible. He continued to cry, even after the spanking was over, his little body falling limp across his father’s lap.

Tony hated the whole spanking, he felt like an awful person. Yes, Peter deserved it but he didn’t like administering it, he hoped his child would stay on the right path because he didn’t want to repeat this kind of punishment again.

He lifted his child up, and turned him so they were chest to chest so he could comfort him. He opened his legs slightly so his child’s bum wasn’t resting on his legs, as he knew it would hurt. And after that spanking he didn’t want to cause his son any extra pain, the punishment was over.

“It’s over kiddo, you’re forgiven,” Tony whispered out soothingly in his child’s ear as he rubbed his back and kissed the boy’s head sweetly as he cuddled his little boy to his chest.

Peter continued to cry, feeling like a terrible son. Even now after his father had spanked him, the man was giving him literal cuddles and telling him he was forgiven, like what? He had nearly burned down the man’s lab! He should be furious with him, so why wasn’t he? He didn’t understand it. He sobbed for a long time, he was sure it was because of the earlier fear he had felt and then the pain from the spanking and then the disappointment. Out of all three, Peter knew the disappointment hurt the worse.

Tony let the child cry it out, continuing to rub his back and murmured soothing words to his son. However once the child seemed all cried out, and was only sniffling, Tony knew the other part of his punishment was about to start.

“I think after that, you should go rest in your room for a little while. I want you to think about what you did and what you could have done differently. I’ll come get you soon,”Tony said out gently once his child’s cries had turned into sniffles.

He had been reading the parenting book that May had given him and he was supposed to allow Peter to relax after his punishment or something it had said. He just knew that they both could use a little bit of space. He needed to go drink something cold, because he was still a bit upset at having to administer the spanking in the first place.

Peter bit the inside of is lip so he wouldn’t start crying again, because he could read in between the lines. His father was still terribly upset with him for destroying the lab and was basically banishing him to his room for the rest of the night. He didn’t look at his father as he climbed off the man’s lap, though he did allow himself one last look as he closed the door of the study behind him.

“What am I going to do with him?” Tony muttered softly to himself.

Peter’s shoulders slumped at his father’s words before he headed to his room. He didn’t even cut on the light as he closed his room door behind him. He swallowed thickly before going to grab a drink in the small mini fridge in his room. He drank the water greedily, trying to push down the lump in his throat down. He didn’t want to cry, he was supposed to be reflecting. He wondered if he would even be able to get dinner tonight, he doubted it, he had destroyed the lab.

Tony managed to calm down in about 20 minutes, by having JARVIS read a passage from the parenting book about children testing you. He knew he needed to go down to the lab and see what needed replacing and repair but that was the last place he wanted to go.

“I’m going to go lay down Jay, and try to rest for an hour or so. Order dinner by 6, get Peter’s favorite from the Italian restaurant we love. You know what we want,” Tony said as he got up from his chair with a stretch before he made his way out of his study and to his room.

“Will do sir, I will place the lab on lockdown,” JARVIS said, not that he thought the child would try to go back, but just to be safe.

“Good idea Jay,” Tony said out wearily before flopping on his bed as he made it to his room. He kicked off his shoes, exhaustion setting in quickly, the last thing he thought was that he had no idea how tiring kids could actually be.

Tony had managed to sleep about an hour and a half and was awakened to JARVIS talking about something, he wasn’t sure yet as he was coherent enough yet. “Dinner better be here Jay, that’s the only reason you better have woken me up for,” Tony said out grumpily, as he had been sleeping really good.

“Dinner will be here in about a half hour, however I woke you up because the child needs some assistance,” JARVIS said out dryly.

“Assistance with what? He better not be up no good. I don’t want to do more punishment,” Tony said with a loud groan.

“He is refusing to move from his spot on the chair,” JARVIS said out suddenly to his creator.

Tony arched an eyebrow before they furrowed in confusion. “I don’t follow Jay, he doesn’t have to get up if he doesn’t want too. He’s having quiet time in his room,” he reminded his A.I.

JARVIS gave an amused sigh, because of course sir didn’t get it. “He’s in need of the facilities, and while I try not to alert you of his bladder capacities when you are both here in the tower out of respect for the child as this is his home too. That being said it’s currently at 83% and his potty dancing is getting more elaborate the longer he waits,” the A.I. Explained out.

“What? Why is he even holding it? I hope this isn’t another test,” Tony muttered out as he quickly got up and hurried towards his son’s room. He knocked on the door of his child’s bedroom before he let himself in. He immediately noticed his little boy sitting at his desk building legos, doing the most desperate potty dance Tony had seen yet.

Peter wasn’t surprised to see his father coming into his room as he had heard the man knock after all. He was just curious as to why he was in here. He was being punished after all, so what was Daddy doing here? “What’s wrong?” He asked out slowly crossing his legs tightly under the table.

“That’s what I wanted to ask you, what are you doing kiddo?” Tony asked out in confusion, because Peter had even made a move to get up.

“I’m building, because you told me not to come out of my room the whole rest of the night,” Peter said out matter factly.

“I did not say that, I said for you to think about what happened but not that you were banished to your room,” Tony said in disbelief. “And even if I were to ever say that, that doesn’t mean you aren’t allowed to use the toilet. Go pee honey,” he instructed his son firmly.

Peter grimaced before he took off like a shot out of his room and to the bathroom across the hall. He could hear his father follow after him, but didn’t pay him any mind, as he quickly pulled his pants and underwear down and out the way, as his thunderous stream poured out of him.

“In the future, if you have any doubt feel free to ask JARVIS, or ya know get him to get me,” Tony said from where he was leaning against the doorframe. “Dinner is soon, and feel free to come out of your room. Stop overthinking everything,” he said out in amusement.

Peter grinned, just happy his father wasn’t mad at him anymore.


End file.
